Rewards and Punishments
by ShizukaNatasha
Summary: Modern Day, Lona's Private School, St. Vinnies, is in need of an A.P.U.S.H teacher. When Mr. Michaelis steps forward to take the job, she soon realizes that class with Mr. Michaelis isn't all it seems to be. At least not for her. Seb x OC
1. Chapter 1: Parent Teacher Night

School. Study. Sleep. School. Study. Sleep. Those were the words I've heard all my life since I was a toddler. Maybe that's why I have straight A's in six of my A.P. Classes – and a C+ in my Advanced Algebra class. Because of that grade it brought me to a 3.9 GPA. Stupid Advanced Algebra bringing down my grade. I was not and had never been good at any kind of math, no matter what kind of tutoring my parents got me. I would understand it one day and by the next all the information for it would be gone from my mind. I was pretty sure my ears would be bleeding by the end of the night. Tonight was parent teacher night at my school, and my prefect straight a 4.0. GPA brother was sure to get praise from all his teachers. I had a feeling I would too, except for the "Well she still needs extra help in Algebra…" Too bad I needed it for college…

St. Vinnies Private Academy. It was an expensive private school, unreligious (thankfully) and cost both my brother and I each $14,000 just to go. We'd gotten in with no problem, it was just the money. But that had never been a problem either. My Father was a doctor and my Mother was a model who'd been featured in Cosmo multiple times. The only thing I didn't like about St. Vinnies was probably the Uniforms: Classic button down shirt with either khakis or plaid skirts and nice dress shoes. The guys looked up the girls skirts a lot but they never bothered to change the dress code. Most of the teachers at the school were old grouches too, so that didn't help. My uniform that night consisted of a blue and black plaid skirt with the classic top, and knee high socks with my pair of Mary Jane's. The pin of St. Vinnies, a gold pin with a shooting star rising forward, was pinned above my left breast. It was a stupid pin.

"You're teachers are busy," my mother grumbled. I glanced up at her 5'8' figure compared to my tiny 5'1'. But my mom was a model, height came with the territory. So did her perfect skinny figure, fake tan, fake boobs, face lifts and the blonde hair she had pulled back into a bun was also damaged with multiple dyes.

"We'll have to wait," I told her.

"Please," she snorted. "We shouldn't have to wait for these people. Do you know how much money we've donated to this school?"

"Yes mother," I sighed. My mother was an impatient woman and I took after her for it. But she could never be calm, and was always stuck up about public events. Every parent teacher night my mother took me to go see my teachers, while my father took my brother John to his. It made things "easier" apparently.

"Lona!" my name was called. And then I spotted my best friend, Maria, a slightly chubby girl with thick curly brown hair and half Hispanic girl with a few freckles on her cute yet chubby face run towards me. "Come on, the new APUSH teacher is here!"

"He is!" I asked, and then turned to my mother. "Can I go - please?"

She sighed and lonely sigh, one I knew that she was using to try to make me feel guilty. "Alright…"

"Thank you," I replied and ignored her guilt trip. I followed Maria down the reddish hallways of St. Vinnies and past all the other students with their families. Just before the beginning of the year, the current A.P U.S. History teacher had a severe heart attack and was forced to retire. For the entire first quarter we'd been having a sub teach us too, but now they've officially found a new teacher. Thankfully – subs don't know anything!

"Everyone who's seen him says he's SO cute!" Maria cried, tugging on the sleeve of my shirt and she led me faster down the hallway with her excitement.

"Oh really?" I laughed. "You know I have a boyfriend right?"

"Yeah I know," she replied. "AND he's the hottest guy in at St. Vinnies."

It was true. My boyfriend of two years, Bradley Dawson was a straight A, 4.0 GPA quarterback for the school. I glanced down the silver promise ring I wore on my left ring finger. He'd given it to me on my birthday last year. I loved him and trusted him with all my heart, but we'd never gone farther than making out. I wasn't ready for that…but I was glad he respected me enough not to try going anything further without my permission.

"There he is!" Maria cried. I glanced at her blushing face before looking down at the hallway. And then I understood.

The man was absolutely gorgeous – maybe illegally gorgeous. Certainly teachers shouldn't look as good as he did. His body was 6'1', tall and lean with glossy black hair. His skin was beautifully unblemished and pale with his stern, reddish tinted eyes. My heart thumped in my chest oddly. Maybe I was attracted to him? Oh hell who _wouldn't _be?

He was surrounded by other teachers though, most likely introducing himself. And then his gaze slowly turned and met mine. I stared before looking away to hide my blush.

"He's. So. Cute!" Maria gasped in excitement.

I looked back a moment later and noticed a young boy at his side, no taller than me. There was a black eye patch covering his right eye as well. Huh. I wondered who he was. I'd never seen him before, and my job as class president was to go introduce myself to him. I planned to do just that before I saw my father, with his tall figure, short brown hair and beard walk over to shake his hand. Though John was nowhere to be found…oh well. I looked down at my Promise Ring and wondered where Bradley was. I was kind of hoping for a quick make out in the back of the school before I left.

"I'd like you to meet my daughter, Lona," my father said.

"Oh, how lovely she is."

That voice. I slowly raised my head to see the new teacher and my father nearing me for my introduction.

"Lona this is Mr. Michaelis, you're new APUSH teacher," my father said and gestured to the new mad beside. The man who was so beautiful and who's voice I wanted to drown in….no. I mentally shook my head at myself. I was a good girl. "And this is his nephew Ciel." The boy wearing the eye patch glanced at me.

"Hello…" he muttered in a rude boy.

"Now, now, Ciel, don't be rude to your classmate. Excuse my nephew, he's quite shy during social engagements," Mr. Michaelis said to me. And his gaze stayed on me. It didn't glance around. It didn't shift for an instance. It was completely and utterly on me. I came to the conclusion that he was either really creepy or a pervert. But aren't they usually both? I knew it would've been proper to look back at him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Hi!" Maria piped up from behind me.

Mr. Michaelis glanced at her, annoyance in his eyes. "Hello," he said, then looked back at me and smiled, warmth returning to his gaze. He held out his right hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Lona."

"Y – You too…" I stuttered and took his hand. Gloves? The material was soft against my skin. But why was he wearing them inside?

"Oh excuse me," he said. "My nails are slightly discolored and quite unseemly. Do forgive me."

It was like he'd read my mind – but maybe he got the question a lot. No big deal right?

"Come now Lona we must be going, you need to get your rest for tomorrow," my father interrupted.

"Ok…but I need to go to the restroom," I lied and walked towards the nearest bathroom. Anything to get away from the new teacher, even if for a moment. It was like his presence suffocated me when I was around him…I sighed and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I brushed my fingers through the small waves of my shoulder length blonde hair and frowned at my dull colored brown eyes. No matter my grades, they've never let me have colored contacts.

My mom always said "Natural Beauty Comes First." And this is coming from the woman who had her entire body faked up to the brim. I braced myself and walked back out. And again Mr. Michaelis was staring at me. I followed my father through the crowd and waved goodbye to Maria - but you know the feeling you get when someone's watching you? I had that feeling all the way down the hall. And for some reason, I felt like tomorrow would be the beginning of hell.


	2. Chapter 2: Tutoring

The next morning, a Tuesday, I was much unprepared for school. I'd forgotten two notebooks for class, the rough draft of an important essay, my homework, and my lunch money. The only good thing about it all was me being held in Bradley's arms, outside the A.P.U.S.H. room.

"I don't want to go…" I mumbled.

"It's ok Lona," he replied, kissing the top of my blonde head softly. He looked down at me and I looked up into his blue eyes, with his tan skin and beach boy curly blonde hair – the kind you'd see in a California TV show. "I'm taking you out Saturday, remember? Just look forward to that."

"I am looking forward to it," I replied with a smile. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss me, but a rude cough interrupted him. I glanced over to see Mr. Michaelis in the doorway, his arms crossed and a cold look in his eyes.

"No public displays of affection in the hallways," he said to us sternly.

"Sorry…" I mumbled. I waved goodbye to Bradley before pushing past Mr. Michaelis and entering the room. I sat down at my seat and looked around; all the other girls in the classroom were gawking at Mr. Michaelis as he walked in and shut the door.

He turned back to us, a stack of yellow paper in his hand. "I am Mr. Michaelis," he began and moved down the aisles to pass out the papers. "But I do not mind if you address me as Mr. Sebastian either. Whatever you deem appropriate is fine by me. Before we begin I have prepared a pop quiz to see just who understands the material."

I grabbed the stack of papers, grabbed one for myself and then passed the stack to the person behind me. We'd been in school only a few months and I still didn't know everyone's name. I had a terrible memory for names – but not for A.P.U.S.H. Looking down at my quiz, I smiled. I knew the answers to all twenty multiple questions – It would be a piece of cake.

And it was. Even with the clueless substitute teaching us I had a gut feeling that I'd aced the quiz. I got out of my seat and walked over to his desk, then set my quiz down. He looked up from his book and smiled at me. I glared then walked back to my seat. I know smiling back would have been appropriate, but the eerie feeling I'd had yesterday overcame me again as I sat back down.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my math worksheet. Since we had time after the quiz I decided to use my time wisely and get the homework done. Even still, I didn't understand any of it. I hated math, oh so much.

f(x) = 9x – 5, g(x) = 7x + 2. Find:

44.) (f + g) (x)

WHAT! What was it asking me? I didn't understand – even with the notes in front of me.

"Are you having trouble?"

I glanced up. Mr. Sebastian was standing above me, peering over my shoulder. "Yeah…kinda…" I mumbled in response.

"Would you like to stay after school so I could help you?"

"Sure…." I mumbled and looked away.

And unfortunately, my mother had agreed to it after I'd texted her with the question. She replied with: "Math is your downfall. You need all the help you can get, so stay as long as you need to." I think "as long as I need to" would be forever. And spending forever with Mr. Sebastian would make me uncomfortable.

Sitting in at my desk alone in his classroom, I scratched my head in frustration. I still didn't understand. And my Advanced Algebra teacher had left an hour ago so I couldn't go to him for help now…

"No, you do it like this…"

And he was behind me once again. Standing over my shoulder and he took my hand in his and showed me the correct way to solve the problem. "Do you understand now?" He asked.

"…not a clue," I sighed. I think teaching me math would be impossible.

He sighed as well. "Neither do I."

"But you said ~"

"I said I could help you, but now specifically with this," he interrupted. I turned and looked at him, my heart immediately beginning to thump in my chest. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Uh no – I'm ok."

"Then here," he responded and handed me a worksheet. "How about getting a head start on tomorrow's assignment?" I took it from him, and then watched as he rolled up his chair to my desk and began to explain tomorrow's lesson and the work – and as usually I took it all in. Like a sponge, I soaked up all the information he told me. Maybe because his voice was so enchanting that I couldn't be distracted by anything else.

"Look at the time. An hour has passed us by already," he said and closed the pocket watch in his hand. "Is there anything you would like to drink?"

"Water, please," I replied. He nodded and left the room. Maria was probably so jealous that I was alone with Mr. Sebastian and not her. But knowing her, she would get detention just so she could be alone with him. And most likely flirt with him. But flirting with older teachers was inappropriate; Mr. Sebastian had to be what? 26? 27? I was only 17; he was ten years older than me at the least.

"Here you are," he said, interrupting my thoughts as he walked back into the room. He set the cold bottle of water down on my desk.

"Thank you," I mumbled, watching as he retook his seat and stared at me.

"Do you need help with anything else?"

"N ~" The sound of a text message interrupted me. I pulled my phone from my pocket and checked it.

WHERE R U? IM WAITING OUTSIDE.

It was from my mom. COMING, I replied and sent the message. "My mom's waiting outside," I said to him and stood up. "I've got to go."

"Very well. It was a pleasure being with you," he responded. There was something wicked in his eyes.

"Yeah…you too…" I mumbled, grabbing my water and heading out the door.

That next day, sitting in his class again, I was thinking about how this morning had been worse than the last. I'd forgotten my book for class and was so unorganized – and that wasn't me at all. Just the week before everything had been fine.

"Psst…" Maria whispered from my right side.

I looked over to see a folded piece of notebook paper in her hand. I glanced up at Mr. Sebastian who was busily writing on the white board, before taking Maria's note and cautiously opening it.

How'd it go last night?

She'd written in pink pen. I sighed and began to write back to her. I mean, of course nothing happened, just a student studying with a teacher. That's all it was…right?

"Ms. Lona…"

I froze. Slowly glancing up I saw Mr. Sebastian staring down at me. I hadn't even heard him come across the room. And now everyone was staring at me – making my face heat up. I glanced over at the new boy, Ciel, who had an amused smirk on his face. And then I noticed the black fingernails he had….

"Would you like to share that note with the class?" Mr. Sebastian asked me.

"No…" I replied in embarrassment.

"Well then," he replied. "Tonight you will be serving detention with me."

"…alright," I mumbled and immediately the overwhelming fear of this man corrupted me.


	3. Chapter 3: Detention

AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter is for Mature Audiences and contains graphic sexual content. Read at your own risk.

* * *

><p>My detention with Mr. Sebastian was scheduled from 4:30 to 5:30. This meant my mother had to take me back and drop me off at St. Vinnie's, and gave her a good fifteen minutes to lecture me about how I shouldn't be passing notes.<p>

So now, as I was walking closer and closer to hisclassroom – my heart thumped in my chest faster and my forehead began to sweat. Why was I so nervous? Oh great, and now he was standing in the door way waiting for me.

"You're right on time," he said and opened the door wider so I could walk in.

"Yep…" I mumbled back, not meeting his warm gaze as I walked by him and into the room. I set my bag down and then heard the door shut and lock. Suddenly all the lights went out except for one dim lap in the corner of the room.

"Mr. Seb ~"

His hand was covering my mouth now as he stood inappropriately close behind me. "Sssshh," it's time for you to serve your _punishment…_" I felt his gloved hand run down the outside of my body, before he lifted me off the ground.

We neared his desk. Oh god - what was he going to do! I screamed at myself to run, to kick – do anything to get away but I couldn't move my body. It was like I was frozen. He set me down on the desk and put one hand on the wall behind me so I was pinned as he stared into my eyes.

"Now how shall I punish you first?" he asked, licking his lips.

"W – What are you doing…?" I stuttered, feeling the fear rush through my veins. I knew I shouldn't have trusted this man in the beginning.

A wicked smile formed on his lips. "I'm only going to _punish you…_" and then his lips were on mine. His tongue was pressing against my closed lips, begging for entrance, but I refused. I refused to be taken advantage of by this man. I reached up to hit him away, but he immediately grabbed my wrist without even looking. He took my other wrist and brought them above my head, using only one hand to pin them both together.

Oh my god…I was going to be raped and there was nothing I could do about….Even still, I wouldn't go down without a fight. Even if he managed to rape me, I'd let him walk out of here with his blood underneath my fingernails. And doing it on school grounds no less! I realized. What was he thinking!

*Pop* I felt cool air brush over my bare skin. And I then I realized that with one small movement of his finger he'd unfastened all but one button on my white button down shirt. The cool air made me gasp, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth.

It was soft, nice…warm…if I hadn't been afraid of this man I might have enjoyed it. And he wasn't being forceful about it either, but I refused to let him continue. I felt his hand slowly cup my left breast and squeeze gently.

I whimpered and squeezed my eyes shut as the tears spilled through. Why was he touching me there? Why wouldn't he just go away…? After a moment he pulled away and let go of my wrists. I hesitantly opened my eyes to see him staring at me – and then I crossed my arms over myself.

"Now, now," he said. "Don't hide yourself from me." He placed one hand on the back of my head and pulled me into his arms as I sobbed. I felt his fingers run through my wavy blonde hair. "Sssshh…" he whispered. Ah, this must be a "reward" now.

And then punishment…he was going to tease me back and forth with the two, I was sure of it. "Let me go!" I cried, pulling away. "I'll call the cops – I'll tell them what you did!"

"But my dear, I haven't done anything yet…" and then my wrists were pinned me again. "Now…_punishment…_" His lips caught mine once again, and I felt his hand slowly sliding up my thigh. He grabbed my skirt and tugged it to an angle.

I started to kick my legs; if I kicked him where it counts he was sure to let go. But instead, despite my efforts, he spread his legs and captured mine in between them. Now I couldn't move at all. I was helpless. I was going to be raped and there was nothing I could do….his hand lingered, and then he pulled away.

"I'll scream…" I threatened.

He chuckled. "Go ahead. No one can hear you."

"…you're a rapist…" I mumbled. "You're going to rape me…"

His lips formed to a wicked grin. "But my dear, I'm not a rapist unless I penetrate you. Would you _like _me to ~"

"No!" I cried. The scenes of him raping me violently ran through my mind. "I'm saving myself for someone else…"

"Oh." His grin fell and his eyes darkened in what? Jealousy? "That boy in the hallway?"

"Yes…" I sniffed. "We've been together for two years….I'm wearing his ~" Glancing down, the Promise Ring on my left ring finger wasn't there anymore. "Where's my ~"

"Oh, you mean _this _ring?" He held it up to show me it gripped gently between two of his fingers. How had he gotten it off of me without me noticing?

"Give it back!" I demanded.

He chuckled, lacing my fingers with his as he reluctantly handed it back to me. "Such a cheap, worthless ring…"

"No it's not!" I cried, looking away.

He made an amused sound, before his lips were on mine once again. The tears welled as his lips made their way down my neck, stopping right at my pulse to kiss and nibble.

"Oh…" I moaned, beginning to pant. Bradley had never done _this _before. Heat pooled between my legs. Curse my body for feeling this way – I didn't want to, but the aching was too much…

His lips kissed down my collarbone. His hand ran down my thigh, and he sensually took of my knee high socks and Mary Jane shoes. I couldn't believe what I'd gotten myself into. His hand made its way back up, and then his fingers were stroking the outside of my panties.

He pulled away. "Oh, you _are _enjoying this…" he whispered against my neck, feeling the dampness. I blushed, and then he lowered me to the desk so I was half dangling off, watching him get ontop of me.

"No…" I mumbled. "It's just a natural body function…"

"Oh? So you don't want me?" he had a sad look in his eyes.

"No…" I answered. "And I won't let you be my first either!"

"But my dear, I'm afraid I already _am…_" I watched him slowly unbutton his own shirt so I could stare at the pale muscles of his body. Oh god how he was so beautiful…and his lips were on mine again for a moment, as I glanced down to see him undo the last button of my own top. He pulled down my shirt and threw it across the room, leaving me in my bra. He ran his fingers up my back, before finding the bra clasp. He ran his finger on it -and then it burst open. He tugged my bra off of me and smiled.

"Well now, aren't these nice and plump…" he took my left breast in his free hand and squeezed gently. Luckily it didn't feel good, it was actually kind of annoying – feeling his squish me over and over again. I guess it was fun for – oh god.

And now his lips were on my breast. Kissing the tops at first, before he took my nipple into his mouth. His tongue was swirling, coaxing it into hardness as he bit down playfully.

My hips buck upwards slightly. "Oh god…" I moaned.

And then he stopped. "My lady, I would ask you not to utter that name in my presence…" he said it in an annoyed tone. Was he an atheist?

"Why not…?" I asked.

He raised his head and sat up. And I gasped in fear, staring into his once reddish eyes that had now become a pinkish swirling color.

"What are you…?" I asked.

"Oh dear me, did I show my true nature?" he chuckled, and then leaned down to my ear. He bit the lobe softly, before I heard an evil, amusing noise escape his lips. "Can you keep a secret?"

"…yes…" I mumbled. I didn't want to answer, but I had the feeling he would tell me either way.

"I'm a Demon," he whispered.

"Oh my god…" I whimpered as the fear overcame me.

He growled, his hand tightening around my wrists. "I thought I told you _not _to say that name…" he growled.

"You're lying…you must be joking…" I mumbled, now shaking in disbelief.

He sat up, his eyes glowing that wicked pink color. "Oh but my lady, I never lie." He brought his left hand to his mouth and he pulled off his glove with his teeth. His fingernails were black, a dull color, like they grew their naturally. Just like Ciel's. And I noticed the glowing, purple pentagram infused into his skin – like a birthmark.

"No, no…" I mumbled. "I won't let a _Demon _take me…"

"And you're hoping that boy will?"

"…yes…"

"And you think you'll be together with him forever, don't you?"

"Well…" I would have liked to say "yes, me and Bradley will be together forever," but that was nothing but a silly fantasy. It would probably never happen, even though I wished for it to.

Mr. Sebastian smirked and pulled my skirt up around my waist again. He got off the desk, then picked me up and carried me over to the window. "You think you'll be together forever with _him?" _

And out on the sidewalk, Bradley was kissing another girl. I felt betrayed as I watched her giggle and his hand slide up her skirt and disappear. How long had he been cheating on me! My eyes welled with tears that I thought had run out. I was going to be raped by a Demon. My now ex-boyfriend had been cheating on me. Today was not going well.

"BRA ~"

He covered my mouth with his hand. "Now, now, you don't want him to come up here and spoil all of our fun, now do you?"

Yes and No. I was enjoying this in a way, maybe more if it was with a man I trusted. But this man's hands and lips were experienced, he'd probably done this to hundreds of women. He had to be at least a century old. A spark of jealousy even formed in my gut – I only hoped he didn't sense it.

I felt him pick me up once again, and then he set me down on my classroom desk. I crossed my arms over myself and watched him move around his desk, before reappearing with a pillow and blanket in his hands. He laid it put nicely on the floor, before turning back to me.

"Where were we?" he asked. "Ah yes, rewards." He neared me – his pink eyes not even looking anywhere else. He pulled me into his arms, squishing my breasts against his own chest. I felt numb inside – I was violated and betrayed. I bit my lip to fight back the oncoming tears, but they fell once again. He pulled away and cupped my face in his hands.

"Now, now, little one. Don't cry. I would like to spend all of eternity with you." He licked his lips seductively.

""No – no!" I cried. "You can't ~ just no…" I hung my head. "Why won't you let me go?"

He checked his pocket watch. "My dear, we still have twenty five minutes left. You're detention hasn't been served _just _yet." He took my chin in his hand and lifted my face so I would be forced to look at him. "Would you like to form a contract with me?"

"A contract…?" I asked.

"If you pay a price. Normally my kind would in the end eat the souls of their master, but you are so intoxicating I could _never _do that. Instead, you would become my bed mate. My concubine. My _lover…"_

"I get it," I snapped, wondering how much he would have gone on if I hadn't interrupted him. "And what's in it for me…?"

"That I be with you for eternity," he answered with a smirk.

I blinked. "And if I refuse this offer?"

"Then you will never get it again."

"…fine. Do what you want, I don't care anymore…" My brain was a fog. I didn't care what he did to me now – if I had a demon on my side couldn't he protect me too? I really didn't see any faults, except maybe the endless sex. But it was supposed to feel good right?

"Are you positive with your answer?" I nodded. "Very well then," he replied. He leaned down, then pressed his lips above my breasts and the same mark on his left hand was etched into my skin. He pulled away and stroked my face. "Now then…" he picked me up and laid me down on the blanket, resting my head against the pillow. He smiled, and then began kissing down my stomach. I felt his hand pull off my skirt.

"My, my, what _lovely _material…" he mumbled, and then my panties were pulled off of me. "Mmm…" he purred. "Your scent is magnificent and you're _so _wet for me…"

I blushed and sat up on my elbows – then immediately my eyes wandered to his long, swollen member. He'd somehow undressed himself without me knowing. I continued to stare. Yes, I knew what a penis was – but I'd never seen one in person before…

He noticed me watching. "Would you like to touch?" he asked. My face reddened, and I noticed the small drops of pre cum escaping from the head. A wicked grin formed on his lips. "Or taste…?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No!" I cried. "Not at all!"

"You will soon enough," he replied. His eyes wandered between my legs, and then he leaned down, licking his lips before his face disappeared.

I screamed. His tongue was rolling itself around my clitoris, up and down and tracing along my woman hood. I heard him inhale deeply – and my face reddened. I was so glad I took a shower before I came here. And I'd never trimmed my pubic hair – I had no one to do it for. Would he laugh at me…? I began to pant as my hand fumbled around for something to hold onto. I loved what I was getting, but why did it have to be from _him?_ Of all people – a Demon was taking my virginity. I wanted it to stop...i shifted to close my legs, but he set his hand down on my inner thigh to prevent me from doing so.

He sat up. "Why would you close those pretty little legs?" he asked. His pink eyes seemed to glow brighter, and his wicked lips were coated with my feminine juices.

"…I hate you…" I mumbled in all honesty.

His eyes saddened. "I'm sorry to hear that. But I will say that I do not hate you, more the opposite." His smirk turned seductive. "No matter, I'll have you screaming my name eventually."

My eyes widened. "Never…" I spat at him. Even still, I couldn't fight the aching in my womanhood. The aching for his touch…I gasped as he stuck one long finger inside of me. Ow – it hurt a little bit. And he was staring at me. Why did he have to be staring? He smirked and inserted another finger.

"Oww…" I groaned softly. He curved his fingers back inside of me and I moaned as he found my G spot. I lifted my hand and covered my mouth so he wouldn't hear. A third finger – Ow. Now it really hurt.

"Oh? No sound yet?" he chuckled. "You are a feisty one, aren't you?"

I removed my hand. "Please stop…"I begged.

His forth finger entered me and caused my hips to buck upwards, out of my control. "I'm afraid I cannot do that," he replied. Then he moved all four of his fingers inside of me, twitching them in a rhythm.

"Ah –ah…" I moaned. He leaned down and licked my clit once again. "AH!" I cried, fisting my hand into his soft black hair. His lips closed over the little bud, and he began to suck gently. "Ahh….!" I moaned louder, a wave of pleasure running through me – but he pulled away and sat up. I opened my eyes and stared at him. He removed his fingers, and then slowly licked my womanly fluids off of them.

"Eeeww!" I cried. How could he do that!

He smiled. "How delicious you are, Lona. So sweet, so spicey….so _addicting…_" He thrust his hips forward and I yelped as his head entered me. "You can hold onto me if you want," he whispered.

I didn't want to. I didn't want to touch him if I didn't have to. "Oww…" I groaned, and he lowered his body to mine so we were pressed together like puzzle pieces.

"Imagine it's that _boy_…"

I reached up to smack him, but he grabbed my wrist and brought my knuckles to his lips. He kissed gently, and then he leaned down and kissed me softly. Slowly I felt him sliding in, and it hurt a lot more than I imagined it would. I dug my nails into his shoulder, and squeezed my eyes shut.

I felt his lips move from mine. "Open your eyes," he ordered. "I want to see them as I thrust myself into you."

I opened my eyes slowly and stared into his pink ones, before he slowly slid out a little and pushed himself back in again. It hurt – but felt good as well. I didn't know which one was worse. The pain or pleasure? I imagined if I hadn't been a virgin he would have been a lot rougher with me. I glanced into his eyes to see a look of ecstasy in them. But he was also a man, and men were pigs. Human or Demon.

He thrust his hips forward and I gasped sharply in pleasure. Now it was starting to feel good as the pain subsided. He snapped them forward again and I squeaked. He smirked in amusement. I closed my eyes and let the pleasure overwhelm me. Sadly I didn't want this to end – I wanted to know what an "orgasm" felt like and why it was so great.

A wave of pleasure passed through me. "Oh…oh god…" I moaned.

A hand tightened around my throat gently. I opened my eyes to see him glaring down at me with his devilish eyes. "Why don't you say my name instead?"

"I told you…no…" I panted.

He thrust his hip hard once again and I moaned. Again he did it with a grin. I watched him take his forefinger into his mouth and lick the single digit, before reaching down and beginning to stroke my clit in a circular motion. He continued and thrust harder, faster, and deeper. I let out a loud moan, then covered my hand with my mouth.

"Do not worry," he groaned. "I've placed a special seal inside the room. No one can hear us now." He leaned down and kissed the mark on my chest before sitting up. "Now be a good girl and say my name…"

"Never!" I cried.

He thrust his hips and began to stroke my clit once again. "Ah!" I cried. Again he thrust his hips. Again he stroked my clit. Again I cried out, making moans, sighs, whimpers – all kind of erotic noises I didn't know I could make. A feeling built in my belly – a feeling of some sort of release.

He leaned down to my ear. "Now, princess," he stroked my clit once again as the pleasure began to spread. "Say my name…"

And then the pleasure released itself, causing my toes to curl and my hips to twitch and I threw my head back to scream, "M - MR. SEBASTIAN!" I felt a stickiness coat my insides, and then I realized that he'd come as well.

I breathed heavy as an overwhelming tiredness and warmness came over me. Was this the afterglow of sex? It was quite pleasant, actually. Except for when I snapped back to reality and realized I'd had sex with a Demon.

"See now," he whispered, staring at me with his hair falling over his face. He brushed his hand through my own hair. "That wasn't bad, now was it?" he leaned down and kissed me softly. All of a sudden, he pulled out and in a second we were dressed.

"Wha…?" I asked, but then heard the footsteps. Of course, him being a Demon – he probably heard them a hallway away. Mr. Sebastian stood in front of me and handed me Bradley's ring.

"You know what to do, don't you?" he asked, an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Lona? Are you ready for me to take you home?" Bradley was waiting outside the door. Mr. Sebastian had turned on the lights just in time too. And he'd cleaned up the blanket and pillow. I stumbled over to the door. My inner thighs hurt, I was tired….

I swung the door open and glared at Bradley before throwing his ring at him. "You were cheating on me…" I spat at him. "Don't ever talk to me again." I swung my bag over my shoulder and started walking down the hall.

"Wait Lona! You don't understand ~"

Mr. Sebastian chuckled. "Really now, Mr. Dawson. Going after a woman completely out of your league isn't a wise decision, now is it?" I glanced back to see Bradley glaring at Mr. Sebastian before turning back and walking into his room.

"Thank you…" I mumbled. "For making him go away…"

He smiled. "Anything for you, my princess." He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me gently. "And please, call me Sebastian when we're alone. Would you like me to take you home?"

"No!" I cried, spinning on my heels and leaving his room. As I walked down the hall I pulled my phone from my pocket to text my mom.

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow," Sebastian said.

On the ride home, my mom bitched. And bitched and bitched all about me being unorganized and getting detention. She said was being "corrupted by the devil." Ha. If only she knew…but her bitching was getting so annoying.

I clenched my fists. "Mom!" I cried, looking at her. "Shut up!"

Anger filled her face. "You are grounded for one week, Lona. Don't ever say that to me again."

Fine. I'd told her about Bradley too, but she didn't care. She only cared about herself and having the perfect family. As soon as we pulled into the driveway, I stormed out of the car and into my room. I pulled out a pair of P.J's and walked into the bathroom to take a hot shower. I stripped off my clothing, and then stared at myself in the mirror.

My body had been tainted by that Demon. He'd touched and kissed me. He'd sucked on me…I traced the mark on my chest with my finger. And now I was bound to him. And now I understood that Ciel was a Demon too…

"Lona, dinner's ready," my father called through the door.

"I'm not hungry," I replied and turned on the fan so I wouldn't have to hear him. Huh? I felt something wet running down my thigh. I looked down and then saw Sebastian's extra seamen running down. A wave of nausea passed over me and I lifted up the toilet seat to vomit. Could I get pregnant with a demon baby? If I did he probably wouldn't care…

I wiped my mouth off and then got in, letting the hot water ease my sore muscles. I had to get the scent and feeling of Sebastian off of me. Maybe I could switch my schedule so I wouldn't have to see him – I could drop out of APUSH and take something else…but it was probably too late in the Semester. Once I got out, I changed into my P.J's, making sure to cover the mark so no one could see it.

Afterwards I walked back to my room and looked down at my desk. On it was a rose and envelope with my name written elegantly on the back. What is this? I picked it up, then opened it and pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

_Lona,_  
><em>Tonight was wonderful. I only wish you were home alone so I could do more naughty things to you. I loved the way my name rolled off your tongue. I cannot wait to see you again tomorrow. I have a special surprise for you.<em>

_~ Sebastian_

I began to shake. How did he get into my room? I looked over to see my window wide open, then ran over and looked out. And on top of our garage, there he was, staring at me with his pink eyes. I slammed the window shut and locked it, pulling down the blinds so he couldn't peek in. I crawled into bed then, and tried to calm myself down.

Maybe in the morning it would all be a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up that morning I felt sore. The area between my legs ached when I walked and I felt sick to my stomach. I desperatley wanted to ask not to go to school, but I knew my parents wouldn't let me...especially not with me telling my mother to shut up the night before. They would only let me stay home if I was puking my guts up.

I wish I was.

Looking in the mirror at myself, I buttoned up the top button of my shirt so no one would see the Mark. I made sure no one would ever see it, no matter what. I would have liked to wear my khaki's too, but unfortunately they were in the wash - leaving me in my plaid skirt. I only hoped Mr. Sebastian wouldn't look up it...

"Come on Lona, we're going to be late!" John called from outside the bathroom.

"...coming," I replied, and then followed him out of the house for a ride to school.

* * *

><p>The schoolday was slow. Every class I took notes, but I hadn't been my usual Sponge - self. I couldn't focus, I could only fear for later that day...for <em>his <em>class.

And unfortunatley again, he was in the doorway, waiting for me.

"Good day Lona," he said with a warm smile. He lowered his voice as I approached him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Fine," I snapped and pushed past him and walked into the room, then stopped. I remembered the night before; the floor where we'd had sex, the desk where he'd kissed me, the window that showed Bradley's betrayal...

I had ignored Bradley all day, but I'd felt his eyes on me. But I didn't give second chances to cheaters.

My face flushed as I took my seat. Lowering my head, I looked down at my desk as a few other students shuffled into the room.

"Lona!" Maria hissed, coming over to my desk. I haven't seen you all day!"

I said nothing.

"Lona...are you ok?" she asked after a moment.

"Alright everyone, let's get started!" Sebastian said, walking into the classroom and shutting the door behind him. I frowned, but looked up to focus on the lesson.

And as much as I tried to, I couldn't help but think back to last night. To when we'd had sex...and I wondered how many other girls he'd seduced in the school. Well, he hadn't seduced me...I wasn't in love with him...

I hated him.

By the time the lesson was over, we were all handed a worksheet. I sighed and looked at it, already knowing the answers...but I had no motivation to work on anything. And then I felt his eyes on me. Sebastian was sitting at his desk behind us, but I could feel that familiar eerie sensation crawling on me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I shifted in my seat.

I glanced up at the clock. We still had 15 minutes left of class. I bit my lip; the creepy sensation was really starting to get to me. I shifted again in my seat and stared blankly down at my worksheet.

"Lona?" Sebastian called, and I froze in my seat. "Will you come help me with something?"

"...yeah," I mumbled and stood up. I didn't want to argue and give him a reason to give me detention. Again.

I turned and raised my head to look at him, though my eyes were locked on his eyebrows instead so I could avoid his gaze. I felt like giving him eye contact would be like giving into him. He smiled, and then turned and walked into the backroom. All teachers had a backroom where an extra desk, extra books, etc...were all stored. As we walked in, he closed the door just enough so that no one else could peek in.

"You needed help?" I asked, crossing my arms and keeping my voice low.

He smirked. "You seemed distracted today. Were you remembering last night?"

"Shut up!" I snapped softly. "I was not remembering it!" Even though that was a total lie.

He chuckeled, and then leaned down and kissed me, his lips moving against mine. I blinked. How dare he kiss me now! When class is still going on! And students were in the other room!

I took a step back, but found myself trapped against the wall. _Damn! _Was he going to have sex with me right now, right here?

His lips formed into a feral smile, like a predator closing in on their prey. I held my breath, hoping not to show my fear...but it was probably very evident in my eyes.

"Now now, don't be afraid..." he whispered, leaning in towards my ear. "I cannot _wait_ to take you again..."

"W - when...?" I asked softly.

He pulled away to smile. "When is your next free period?"

"N - next hour..." I stuttered.

"Then here," he handed me a pink hallway pass. "You will come here next hour."

"But I -" I began to protest, but he handed me a stack of papers.

"Pass these out for me, please?"

"...alright..." I muttered, and walked back out to pass out tonights homework.

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTE:<p>

I finally updated Chapter 4! My cold has gotten a bit better, and I'm sorry for the chapter being so weak! I was also suffering from a cold yesterday, and trying to concentrate in class too. But now that I'm feeling better I've decided to update. Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in my Study Hall, clutching the Pink pass in my hand. The teacher was calling out for students who had teacher passes.

And I had one.

But...I didn't want to go to him...I didn't want to be raped again. It wasn't...pleasant; but he was also a Demon. And if I didn't go, he would probably be upset. And then take it out on me...but I could always fight back.

No. I wasn't going to go to him. Not now, not ever. Not again...and I regretted making this "Contract" with him in the first place...but...if I denied him long enough, he would surely go find someone else to satisfy him, wouldn't he?

Somehow, I wasn't sure of that.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the Dinner Table that night, I lazily picked at my food. Tonight was Chicken Breast with mashed potatoes and green beans; I normally liked this meal, but tonight I felt nauseas.<p>

Ever since I skipped meeting Sebastian, I had felt ill. Amost like something bad was going to happen. And everywhere I'd gone in the hallways, he was always there, watching me. Even when I got on the bus to go home he was there, watching me. And I could tell by the look on his face that he was _**NOT **_happy. My head pounded, and the Mark on my chest was beginning to sting.

"Lona, are you ok?" John asked, sitting next to me.

"I'm fine..." I mumbled.

"She's probably pouting at the fact that her boyfriend cheated on her," my mother said in her usual bitchy tone. "Dear, if you don't want to lose them you need to put out more." I glared up at her through my eyelashes. What a bitch she was...

"Lona, you don't look well. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" my father asked, leaning over the table to try and get a better look at my pale face.

"...can I be excused?" I asked.

"You've hardly touched your dinner," my mother snickered.

"Can I be excused?" I asked again, ignoring her comment.

"Yes, you may," my father said after a moment.

Sighing, I picked up my plate and quickly rinsed it off and put it into the dishwasher, before heading upstairs and into the bathroom. After pulling out some PJ's for myself, I shut and locked the bathroom door and then turned on the fan.

I quickly stripped myself naked, then stared at myself in the mirror. I looked paler than usual, and my brown eyes seemed dull and lifeless. The dark circles under my eyes were more noticeable, and my hair seemed to go flat. My eyes then traveled down to the glowing mark on my chest, and I frowned.

What had I been thinking...?

After getting into the shower, I turned on the hot water and leaned against the wall, letting the water soothe my aching muscles. I closed my eyes, trying to block out some of the craziness I'd been dealing with in the past few days.

"You were avoiding me."

I jumped, opening my eyes, only to see Sebastian standing naked at the other end of the shower. I instincitvely covered myself with my arms and cowered to the back of the shower. "What are you doing in here!?" I yelled, hoping someone could hear.

He chuckeled. "No one but I can hear you, my Dear," he replied, avoiding the question.

I started to shake from the fear. "G - get out of here!" I stuttered.

He frowned and ran his fingers through his semi - wet, ebony locks. "Honestly, you don't understand, do you?"

"Understand what...?"

"You belong to me," he said bluntly.

"No I don't!" I yelled. "I don't belong to anyo ~"

"The Mark on your chest proves otherwise," he interrupted. He blinked once, still gazing at me. "You are mine now. And no other man can take you away from me."

I glared and looked away from him. "Please get out..." I begged.

"Now why would I want to do that?" he asked, stepping forward. "I am your Mate now, aren't I?"

"No!" I shouted, whipping my face back to his to glare, but then his lips were on mine, kissing me roughly, almost...possesively? It was quite nice...

No no no! I knew what he was trying to do, and I tried to push him away from me. Thankfully he took a step back, but I could tell it was reluctant.

I stared into his red eyes, noticing the sad look on his face. Or was he faking it? I didn't know, but eyeing him up and down...he _was _attractive. His pale skin, and semi - muscular body. Then my eyes froze on the Organ dangling between his legs, and I blushed and looked away. Had that thing actually been _inside _of me?

"You're blushing," he said after a moment, his tone sweet. Not something I expected him to sound like.

"I am not," I lied, looking back at him.

He smiled and reached out, caressing my cheek. I flinched, like a frightened dog, and he immediatley jerked his hand away, dropping it to his side.

"Are you afraid of me...?" he asked, his lips formed into a tight line.

"Y - yes..." I replied shakily.

"I...am sorry for frightening you, my princess..." he said slowly, as if he'd never apologized for something before.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled angrily. I glared at him, full of hate and rage...and then I was in his arms. One of his hands held my back firmly against him, while the other hand was holding the back of my head, tangling his fingers into my wet hair.

"I am so sorry for frightening you..." he whispered, kissing my forehead.

"..." I said nothing. I didn't _know _what to say. First he'd been rough, and now he was being gentle? I didn't understand this man...if I could even call him a _man._

Was this a Reward? Or Punishment?

"Lona! Get out of the shower!" my mother shouted from out in the hall.

Sebastian pulled away and glared at the door, his eyes flaring pink. Then he looked down at me. "...may I come to you tonight?"

"I..." I crossed my arms tighted over myself. "I don't know..."

"...very well," he said, sadly, almost? He kissed my lips one last time, and when I opened my eyes, he was gone.


	6. Message to Followers

Hey Followers!

I know I haven't updated _Rewards and Punishments _for a few months and I've been giving it some thought. I know a lot of you are following and probably waiting for an update but before I do anything I'd like to know your input on something first please?

Since first writing _Rewards and Punishments _I've grown up and matured a lot. I find myself not being able to get into that "High school" sort of mind set anymore. Granted I'm a senior in High school and will be attending college in the fall, I no longer find myself able to get back into the perspective of who my OC, Lona, once was. Not only have I developed as a person but also as a writer as well and so has (in my mind) this story.

So, I've been thinking of rewriting _Rewards and Punishments. _I've decided to change Lona's name and put her into College instead, and make Sebastian her College Professor. I would really like to know all of your inputs/critiscm first before I do this, because if no one is up for me rewriting it I will probably never update the fanfiction again.

Please let me know by Review or PM! ^^ I'll leave this notice up for a few days before either leaving _Rewards and Punishments _alone or rewriting and reuploading new chapters before deleting the old. PLEASE let me know how you feel about this, and thank you


End file.
